clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Internet Leaked Pilot
In June 2009, an advance copy of the "Pilot" episode of The Cleveland Show was leaked to the internet by unknown sources. However, it contained many differences from the broadcast version: * In the leaked Pilot, there was a joke about Saran Wrap being used as a condom, that was changed to Peter Griffin commenting on getting Liza Minnelli's poop on his shoe. * The Kathleen Turner as Babe Ruth scene is extended in the broadcast by showing the baseball going over the fence and the outfielder saying 'Aww, now we're losing." * The broadcast version shows the house undergoing repair when damaged during the bathtub gag. The leaked version does not show the damage. * Quagmire says "Touch Boobs" in the broadcast, changed from "Touch Nipples" in the leaked version. * The Theme Song line was changed from 'Happy Black-Guy Face" to "Happy Mustache Face". * On arriving in Stoolbend, the leaked version passes a Woolworth's and there is a joke about someone forgetting to tell them they were out of business. This scene was cut in the broadcast. * When Holt talks about his golf game, Donna tiredly comments on getting his twitter in the broadcast version. In the leaked version, she is happy for him. * Rallo's reason for getting kicked out of kindergarten is changed from pulling the teacher's pants down during show and tell in the leaked version to "I misread her signal" in the broadcast. * Donna's cutaway after hearing Roberta's excuse is changed from being "Less convincing than an eyebrow comb over" in the leaked version to one about R. Kelly in the broadcast. * When Roberta goes to 'study' with Federline Jones, Rallo says they're "studying a wiener" in the broadcast, changed from "studying each other's wee-wees". * Another cutaway involving Cleveland urinating in a theater during a Jimmy Fallon movie that was in the leaked version was cut from the broadcast, but was revived for a season two episode, "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back", but the setup now had Cleveland seeing a Joseph-Gordon Leavitt movie. * Also cut from the broadcast was a line with Cleveland announcing "Guess who's back in kindergarten"? and Donna replying "Adam Sandler?" * Robert Tubbs' burp is changed. * Joan Parakeet's color is changed from green to yellow. * At The Broken Stool, the broadcast version has Lester repeating Peter Griffin's line from earlier in the episode about black guys just getting more pissed off as Cleveland leaves. The leaked version originally had Lester saying "He's a good man" and Tim responding "She's a good woman" in reference to Donna. * This is immediately followed by the gang deciding to do something about Robert Tubbs in the leaked version. It and the following failed abduction scene were cut from the broadcast. * During Cleveland's flashback about Donna, Robert comes into her bedroom wearing a pair of panties in the broadcast version. This was changed from a sock over his penis. Also, Cleveland is lacking his mustache. * As Robert decides to leave, the broadcast version has a final close up shot on Joan Parakeet that isn't in the leaked version. * The broadcast version has a scene of the Family Guy cast at Cleveland and Donna's wedding that was missing in the leaked version. Also of note, during the theme song in the leaked version, the screen changed from its 4:3 aspect ratio to 16:9 widescreen. In the broadcast version in some markets, the screen was kept cropped down to 4:3 the entire episode. Producer Kara Vallow reported this was a decision made by some cable television providers and not an episode change. Some of the language changes such as "touch nipples" were altered for broadcast television and returned in the uncensored version of the episode. Category:Episodes